In ad-hoc wireless networks, e.g., peer to peer wireless communications systems, there may be a large number of wireless communications devices in a local vicinity at any given time. It would be beneficial if a peer to peer wireless device could communicate small amounts of information, e.g., discovery information, relatively frequently to other devices which may happen to be in its vicinity. It should be expected that the other devices, e.g., intended recipients, may not be maintaining ongoing channel estimates with one another.
Due to the number of anticipated devices that may be concurrently operating in a local vicinity and the limited amount of air link resources available to support signaling, e.g., peer discovery signaling, it may be desirable for multiple transmitting devices to concurrently use the same set of communications resources. Based on the above discussion, it should be appreciated there is a need for methods and apparatus facilitating concurrent use of a set of communications resources by multiple transmitting devices.